Mother do you think we should drop the bomb?
by sketzocase
Summary: Kurt gives an interview that sets off a whole slew of unwanted consequences.
1. Kurt's interview

**just in time for mother's day. yay! **

**let me preface this story by saying that personally, I love my mother. So no none of this is based in anyway shape or form on her. **

**secondly, i've been watching, 'the divine secrets of the yaya sisterhood' which inspired this fic. if you haven't seen it, give it a watch. it's funny as hell. **

* * *

"Things with my mother have never been… was the whole abandonment thing to get over. And then the whole 'she's one of the x-men's greatest villains' I've put that behind me. I'm a major x-man now. I save the world. The World. I have wonderful friends…. "

"Mister Wagner, let me stop you there." The reporter smiles her red lipstick smile and looks up from her note pad.

"Surely."

"Your mother… you're talking of Mystique, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"The villain Mystique?"

"That's the one."

"Let me hear more about her."

I rock back in my chair. I thought this interview would be about my recent 'coming back to life' stunt. The last thing I expected was to be talking about my mother.

"Well there's really not much to say. She had an affair with my father-"

"Who is?"

I try to sound too icy in my response. "Not going to be mentioned."

The pale blonde holds her hands up. "Maybe another time then. Please continue."

"Right…" Now where was I? "Well she's not the most nurturing mother… And I've only had a few interactions with her. She was absent through most of my childhood and spent my early teens and adult years trying to kill my friends…"

"Wow."

"Ja."

"That's some pretty loaded stuff." The woman pauses. "Would you say that Mystique, as a person is distant?"

"Mystique is a hard person to describe... she's evil at her worst. But she has her own twisted and morphed ideals of love and care for her children.

"And she didn't let you know she was your long lost mother for how many years?"

"Quite a few." I laugh a little. "My childhood, as you can imagine, wasn't the best. I always wondered what would have happened if she'd stayed and raised me… but after meeting her, I can see her decisions to leave me were for the best."

"Are you saying you forgive her for the abandonment?"

"EH… no. I don't think anyone could bring themselves too. Infact she was more than capable of raising my teammate, Rogue. Who has several fond memories of her… I just don't know what it was about me that made her so… distant."

"So if you weren't raised by your parents, both of which you don't seem to know much about, who raised you?"

"I have a foster mother." And I really don't want to talk about her either. But that doesn't seem to be a choice here.

"And would you say that she was less distant?"

I cough nervously into my hand, taking time to look at my wrist watch. "She's a lovely woman... when she wants to be. We've had several falling outs over the years, you see. Mainly because of things I've done. Still, she could have been more open and caring."

"There's a lot of resentment in your voice there. Is this a touchy subject?"

"Well…"

The woman laughs good naturedly. "I'll take that as a yes… but I think I've got enough to go off of ."

"Really?" I'm taken aback. "That's all you wanted to know?"

"Yes sir." The woman smiles. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for taking time to come to the interview."

"NO problem at all." I offer her smile, but can feel this icy coolness in the pit of my stomach.

Interviews are not something I'm used too. But Logan thought it would be good publicity. And far be it for me to deny his school the publicity it so desperately needs.

So I go back to the school. Teach a few classes, honestly I don't remember what I even taught.

Sit back in my loft with a case of beer, and make the mistake of turning on the TV.

"Life as a super hero." The news reporter, a man with graying hair, but a pleasant enough face says happily. "Daring and glamorous sure. But is there something beneath it? At what cost does this life have? AN interview that broke this afternoon with the x-men's very own Nightcrawler reveals the more intimate details…. "

And what he continued to say next- well let's just say I screamed so loud that Logan thought someone was killing me.


	2. Raven's meltdown

**Mystique POV Somewhere in the midwest**

That… that fool! That insolent little bastard! I didn't have to have him, you know. Abortion is a drop in the bucket for me.

And he has the nerve to call me ' un nuturing'.

Well I'll show I'm un nuturing.

I'll show him…. I'll

"GOD DAMN IT!" I curse, slamming my head onto the table in front of me.

"Raven?" Azazel questions, looking up from his old, dusty spell book in front of him.

"Did you see the awful things that YOUR son said about me? ME? The woman who brought him into this world?"

"Well…" Azazel raises an eyebrow. "You can say that his statements were completely unfounded?"

I spin on the man. "Don't you DARE take his side!"

"I wasn't- i… good god woman are you crying?"

"NO!" I sniffle.

Azazel moves from the bed, and over to me. "Look, Kurt's going through a lot. I'm sure he's just… in an angry place right now."

"Fix it." I say before I can stop myself. "Bring him here- I don't care how. Just do it. Bring him here so I can rip him to shreds like he did me."

Azazel's eyes are wide. "Woman have you lost your mind? I'm on the x-men's most wanted list for sure. If I go anywhere near him, I'll be in a jail cell."

"Not if you don't get caught, you won't." I snap.

The red man rolls his eyes. "All this over a little interview."

My glare shuts him up. He's on his feet and looking for his shirt without me having to say a word. "I'll go get him." Azazel sighs, fully dressed and looking annoyed. "But there's no promise that I can make him stay."

"I don't care." I snap again.

"And I'm enlisting help." The man continues to warn.

"Fine, fine, do what you have to do." This conversation is getting tiresome. I want my son here in front of me NOW.

"And we're going to have to relocate."

"Take your fucking bamfs with you." I growl. "I'm sick of looking at the little bastards.

Azazel snorts. "Yes, your highness."

And then he's gone.

I'm too satisfied with getting what I want to think about all he's said. Kurt wants nurturing? Kurt wants a mother- fine. I can do that. We'll have a heart to heart. If his father has to knock him over the head to make this happen so be it.


	3. Margali's intervention

**Margali's POV New York **

I have to admit, Azazel coming to me for help was odd. But when he explained that this was about Kurt and his mother… well I couldn't resist allowing the man to teleport me to New York. Now I anxiously find myself waiting at the front door of the "Jean Grey School for Higher Learning." I don't know what to expect. Kurt and myself have had a rocky past.

A short, gruff, slightly hairy man answers the door, looking disheveled. "Yeah?" He takes in my clothing, tight white dress, low cut, horned head dress and all. He looks wary. Like he's sure I'll bring him trouble.

"Is Kurt here?" I ask as sweetly as I can.

The man leans on the door, blocking my view of the room inside. "Who's asking?"

"His step mother." I try not to sound huffy. The man doesn't know who I am. Or least doesn't remember. If I'm correct, this is Wolverine… and we've met a few times under some very- well strenuous occasions.

The man nods curtly. "He's teaching a class right now."

"It's rather important." I interject

So I follow the short man through a plush, well furnished mansion that serves as the school.

We stop outside a classroom filled with young mutants. Kurt stands at the front of the room, hair slicked down from it's usually unruly mess, wearing a suit, of all things.

"Kurt." Logan says just loud enough to get his attention. "You've got a visitor. She says it's important."

Kurt comes to the door, looking perplexed. "Margali?"

"Son." I greet, happy to see him. Happy that he's alive, safe, and seems to be somewhat sound.

"Listen, if this is about that interview…"

"Oh it is." I assure.

"I'm teaching a class-"

Logan coughs into his hand. "I'll take over for you, elf."

Out of excuses, Kurt just sighs. "Fine." He turns back to me. "What do you want me to say?"

"We could start with your bad childhood." I say somewhat snappishly. "You know I did my best for you! I wasn't perfect but…"

"I didn't mean any of those things." He says quickly. "the reporter distorted what I said."

Sighing, I swallow my anger. "Fine, fine. That's not the part of the interview I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

I nod. "Let me take you out to lunch, darling. We can talk then."

Kurt seems iffy about the idea, but nods his consent. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"There's the spirit!" I grin ear to ear. The hardest part of the plan is over. Now all I have to do is get him in the portal…. Which should be harder than it sounds, but I'm not worried. I have two little pills in my pocket that say that Kurt's going to take a nice long nap here shortly.

"My classes are done for today anyway." He says dismissively.

"Great. I know a wonderful restaurant with almost passable beer."

"Wonderbar." Kurt says somewhat happier than he had been.

I open a portal and offer my child my hand. I know this is wrong on so many levels… but it's for his own good. That's got to count for something, doesn't it?

We arrive outside of Harry's Hideaway… which it turns out Kurt is already acquainted with.

"Harry." He greets as we enter.

The man behind the bar waves and sets about getting Kurt a drink- supposedly his usual. To me, the man nods his head. "Ma'am. What will you be drinking?"

"Just a water, please."

"Right." The man goes about filling our orders as Kurt and I take a seat by the window.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asks after a few minutes of avoiding my eye contact.

I smile. "Your parents, love. I know they're not perfect…. But do you really think they deserved those harsh words you said?"

"To be blunt, yes." He answers, nodding to the waitress as she brings over our drinks.

"Will ya'll be ordering anything to eat today?" The woman interrupts.

"Ja. Give me a cheeseburger, medium well, and some fries." Kurt says absent mindedly.

"Sure thing Hun. And for you?"

"Nothing for me, thanks." Got to focus. No time for distractions.

As the woman walks away, I turn my eyes back to my son. "Kurt… you should honor your parents. Even if their shitty ones. I thought I taught you that."

"Well obviously you'd never met my mother." He grouses.

Sighing I look around the room. Tables clustered in a mass in the middle of the floor and then spreading out further towards the windows- where we're sitting. The lights are dim, reflecting off of the wooden floors dimly. All in all it looks like your normal hole in the wall restaurant.

"Darling," I say suddenly, "I've changed my mind. I would love a martini. Could you go to the bar and fetch one for me?"

Kurt stands without a word. Knowing better than to argue with me over my alcohol.

While he's gone, I mash up the pills quickly and slip them into his beer. Making sure he's not looking, I stir it up with my finger and make sure that all the white powder dissolves.

Oh yes. He's going to be out. And when he wakes, he'll probably be pissed. But like I said- it's for his own good.

"Here." He offers the clear drink to me upon returning to the table.

"Cheers, darling." I offer.

"TO what?" He asks with a little humor in his voice.

"How about to your mother. She birthed one hell of a man."

Kurt nods in consent, clinking his mug to my glass and then draining half of the liquid in it in one gulp.


	4. Kurt's Rude Awakening

I crack my eyelids open much to my minds displeasure., First the right, then the left. Slowly. If I have to teach a class today, I'm calling in sick. The sun is blinding. Which is odd, because I remember having my blinds shut… in fact I don't remember having my bed this close to the window in the first place…

I jerk awake to full attention.

Come on Kurt, focus. Scan your surroundings. Getting a better look at the room, I start to get chocked up with emotion. This is my room all right. My childhood room. Right down to the old movie posters on the wall.

The hard wood floors look like they've been recently washed and polished, the bedding smells clean- this, this was prepared for me. Who would take the time to clean my old childhood room?

I slide the large gray comforter off of me to realize that whoever it was, has also stripped me to my boxers. And I don't seem to be able to locate my clothing… which is distressing for me.

I try to teleport, only to find my usual rush of power blocked. If someone's blocking my powers- and they must be because I can't sense any power dampeners and I'm not wearing a power inhibitor- then that could only be one of two people. One, is dead. The other…. Oh he's going to wish he were when I get through with him!

"Nien! Nien…. Nien." I whimper the last into my hands. I have a job. I have a life. What I don't have is time to be kidnapped and taken back to Germany, against my will. I want to scream, but that would only encourage the migraine that's pulsing at the base of my skull.

The door to my room creaks open slowly, almost agonizingly slowly. Giving me time to prepare myself for whoever might be on the other side. "Good morning." Margali greets somewhat sheepishly. "Before you say anything Kurt, know that I think this was for your own good. And I promise you won't be harmed." I'm torn between wanting to continue to be angry, and being relieved that it's only Margali. My step mother and I have had our spats in the past… but I know that what she's saying is true. If she or anyone else wanted me hurt, they'd have done it when I passed out. Not taken the time to undress me, tuck me into bed, and- to my surprise- leave a glass of water and a couple of aspirins by my bed side.

"That's… reassuring." I cup my head in my hands trying to deal with the massive headache I have. "Did you drug me?"

The woman looks anywhere in the room but at me.

"Margali!" I snap.

She sighs. "Oh hush. Yes, I drugged you.."

"I fail to see my being roofied is for my own good." My head, oh my head. I've never felt something like this before. And that's saying something seeing as I've just recently come back to the land of the living.

The woman rolls her eyes. "The point of all of this is that you, my darling, have a chip on your shoulder. And you've spent far too long with it there. We're going to fix that. Then you'll be free to go."

"Right… only I can't access my powers. And I'm guessing that you're not going to let me near a phone…"

"Kurt, you know I don't keep a phone." The woman says with a smile. "But Amanda has notified the x-men that you're with me, due to personal reasons."

"Wonderful, mother. You've thought of everything."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me." The woman says seriously. "What I'm doing is for your own good."

I let out a small noise of annoyance. Even though I'm a grown man, the woman still treats me as if I'm a child. It's infuriating.

To make matters worse, my father comes sauntering into the room behind Margali. As if he belonged there. I give him the glare that he deserves.

"Oh stop." He admonishes. "You're being childish."

"And you're involved in a kidnapping!" I snap. "Once I get a hold of a phone…" That gives me an idea… a sneaky idea. Forgetting my tiredness and pushing aside my headache, I lunge from the bed and manhandle my way past the two of them.

Then I'm running as fast as I can through the door, out into the hallway and then…

Smack into Mystique.

Who looks amused- amused of all things. I should have guessed this was her doing. I knew, I just knew that she wouldn't let that interview slide.

"Kurt." She greets almost happily. "I see you've decided to join the land of the living."

By this time my two other parental figures have joined out little reunion, also looking amused.

"We figured you'd try that." Azazel says smiling lazily. "That's why I've put up a psychic barrier around the house. Go past the gate and you'll find yourself unconscious and drooling like an infant."

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

"What do you want?" I ask tiredly, not bothering to get up from the floor. My biological mother stands to her feet, staring down at me.

"A chance to set things right with you." She says coldly. "I'll not have you trashing my name. You think we're horrible parents? We did everything in our power to help you along the road to where you are now."

"Sure you have." I growl. "The abandonment, the trying to KILL my friends-"

"You're friends- not you. See? You've just proved my point." Mystique smiles.

"This isn't funny." I snap.

"And no one is laughing." Azazel says, absently staring at his nails. "You've really upset your mother… well mothers. And you're going to fix it."

I stand to my feet and storm back through the small cabin. "I can't believe this!" I yell into my old room. I don't care if they aren't behind me, I don't care if no one can hear me- I just want it to be known that this is unfair. "I'm being punished when all I did was tell the truth!"

"That's enough of that." Azazel says from the doorway behind me. "I've told you why you're here, I've told you there's no way around that, and now you have to deal with it. Or I will personally MAKE you deal with it, and it won't be pretty son."

"Don't call me that." I snap. "I'm not your son."

Azazel just laughs. "Sure you aren't. That's why you don't look a thing like me, isn't it?"

"You miserable bastard!" I yell, lounging at the man. He, of course, teleports away, and leaves me falling through a cloud of smoke onto the freshly polished floor.

"Sticks and stones." He taunts, brushing some dust off his black suit jacket. "Margali, Raven, I think we need to give Kurt some time to collect himself. When he's ready to be social and act like an adult, we'll talk." He offers his hands to the woman. Mystique takes it without question. But Margali spares me one last look.

"We really are trying to help you, dear." She says softly. Finally taking the offered hand, she gives me a small smile.

"Oh no you don't." I growl, lounging again- to once again fall through aforementioned cloud of smoke onto the floor.

There's so much anger boiling up inside of me that I don't know what to do with it. I storm through the house pointlessly, stopping at the large kitchen table where Margali has left open a scrap book. The pictures are ones I've seen a hundred times before. Me, Stephan, and Amanda. Smiling, playing- happy. If only things had stayed that simple.

Sighing, I slump down into the kitchen chair. "They want me to reminisce?" I ask aloud, laughing at the absurdity of it. "Fine."

I flip the page.

This one is of me. Little me. Ears too big for my head, appendages clumsy from lack of practice…. What is she trying to prove here? Yes she has pictures of me. Yes they're relatively happy pictures. Does that mean I had a happy childhood? What does this prove?

And where exactly do Azazel and Mystique tie into all of this?

So many things to think about. So many rationalizations to be made. I'll give them one thing- I'm not angry anymore. Call me intrigued. I'll play their game. I'll sit around the house and hear what they have to say. If for nothing else- to find out more about the enigma that surrounds my early childhood. Who knows? Maybe Amanda will show up. Surely she knows I'm here and what they're up too. She wouldn't leave me alone to deal with them.

One can always hope- right?


	5. Azazel's distractions

"We should go back." This woman will drive me insane with her worry. Leave it to Margali to be the 'voice of reason' in this situation.

"Why? Kurt can't leave the house. There's no phone. He didn't even have his com link on him…" I roll my eyes. "What could he possibly do?"

"He just seemed awful upset." Margali says somewhat sheepishly.

Raven snorts, before gracefully sipping her coffee. "He's upset? They're replaying that damned interview almost every night now." She pointedly glares at the other woman. "I should be the one upset. YOU should be the one upset. Kurt's brought this on himself."

Personally, I don't give a flying shit what Kurt thinks. Unlike the other two in my company, I know I'm a bad parent. I tired being a good parent before. A long, long, time ago. And how did that end up? Let's go with 'not well' and leave it there.

NO I'm doing this because Kurt's ruined my plans. If I can make him miserable, and make Raven happy at the same time- well that's a win-win situation for me.

"You know what I've missed about earth?" I ask randomly, getting odd looks from the women in front of me. "Vodka." I gulp down some of my drink for emphasis. "Wine gets so tiresome when it's all you have. The drunkenness gets so old, so fast. And the taste… gah. The taste of very, very, old wine is like dirt."

"Azazel, not that that isn't interesting- but can we focus here?" Margali snaps.

"And cheeseburgers." I add, ignoring the woman. "I fucking love those things."

Raven laughs. "We can see that." She motions to the several wrappers in front of me. "I've never seen someone eat so much."

I spare her a shrug. "Consider it my first meal as a free man."

"This is about your fifth 'first meal' since I rescued you." Raven says pointedly. "And if you think you're getting drunk again, forget it. It's barely a quarter after twelve and you've already had three shots of vodka."

"You sound like a nagging wife." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself." Raven all but spits.

"If you're going to nag at me like a housewife you should at least lay with me like one." I drain the contents of the glass tumbler in front of me.

"Go fuck yourself." Raven growls.

"You two are impossible." Margali says, picking at her meal with her fork. "No wonder Kurt is so screwed up."

"OH like you had nothing to do with that." Raven slips her hair over her shoulder before directing her attention fully to the other woman. "I heard he ended up drugged, in a freak show, of all things, all on your watch."

I stare at the two as they squabble like old hens. Back and forth. Back and forth. No one is winning. It's quite boring to watch actually.

"And just what are you staring at?" Raven demands my attention to her, her stare sharp as daggers.

"I love what you've done with your hair." I state innocently. "So much… younger looking then when last I saw you."

"Don't we have better things to discuss than Raven's hair?" Margali all but whines.

"Flip it over your shoulder again." I demand. "It's so attractive."

"Azazel!" Margali snaps. "If you can keep it your pants for one conversation, the rest of us would be quite pleased."

I give the woman enough of a stare to shut her up.

"It doesn't matter." Raven sneers, standing up from our table and turning to walk away. "He won't be hitting this anytime soon."

"You want to make a bet on that?" I ask around another sip of the harsh liquid in my glass.

Raven flips me the bird and continues walking. So nice of the times to have changed enough for us to be out in daylight in our true forms. Gives me all the time in the world to take her beauty in. Dark blue skin, shining red hair, and her eyes… those vivid glowing golden eyes. Um… I've lost my train of thought. Maybe Raven was correct about my over usage of alcohol.

"Azazel… if you could focus for more than three minutes at a time-"

"I am focused Margali. Just not on whatever you're going on about."

"Your son! I'm going on about your son! And I'd like to see you show a little more compassion where he's concerned. From what I can gather, you've caused him a lot of grief." She says this pointedly, jabbing her knife and fork into her steak to emphasize each word.

"Fine, fine." I sigh. Picking up my discarded cheeseburger, I raise an eye brow at the woman. "What would you have me say?"

"That you give a shit? Let's start with that. Then let's move onto 'I'm not doing this to make him miserable'."

"But we are doing this to make him miserable." Raven buts in, having sauntered back over to our table.

I take a bite of the now cold cheeseburger whilst Margali digests this new information.

"Why would you want to make him miserable?" She demands.

Raven shrugs. "He made me cry."

"And you've made him cry. Several times. "Margali where are my parents?" "Why aren't there any blue people but me?" And so on, and so on." The woman glares pointedly at Raven. "You're going to do this to get closer to your son. Not to torture him. Do you understand?"

"Or you'll what…. Hex me?" Raven laughs.

"I'll do more than that." Margali growls.

"Fine. For the sake of saving fighting, no one is making anyone miserable." I interject. "Retract the claws ladies, we've got business to discuss."


End file.
